Juliet Watson
Juliet Watson is a character that appeared in Life is Strange. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" Juliet is a writer for Blackwell Academy's school newspaper, The Blackwell Totem. Thinking highly of her skills, Juliet's sign in the Prescott Dormitory reads "Juliet: X-treme Reporter". When Max Caulfield goes to get Warren Graham's flash drive from Dana Ward's room Juliet is seen trapping Dana in her room. When Max asks her why Juliet asks Max if she even knows what her name is. If Max is correct Juliet goes on to explain why she is mad at Dana. She claims Victoria Chase told her that Dana was sexting her boyfriend Zachary. In order to get Juliet to leave, Max proves Victoria played a trick on her by showing her an email to her friend Taylor Christensen found on Victoria's laptop in her room. Once Juliet sees this she apologizes to Dana and promises to make it up to her by buying her dinner and doing her laundry. Later when Max goes to the parking lot Juliet is seen sitting on the curb upset. It turns out that Victoria was the one who was sexting Zachary. When Max asks if she's talked to Zachery yet Juliet says that Zachary told her he sexted Victoria as a joke. Juliet goes on to laugh sarcastically at the "joke" implying that she doesn't believe him. "Out of Time" The following day, Juliet outside speaking with Brooke Scott while watching a video of an intoxicated Kate Marsh from the katesvid link on her cell phone. Juliet expresses disgust in the video and comments she was relieved she "blew off" the Vortex Club. Brooke state she didn't think Kate "was like that". Hesitantly, Juliet tells Brooke that they shouldn't be watching the video, but Brooke argues that everyone has seen the video at this point. When Max approaches Juliet and Brooke, Juliet asks if Max has seen "Kate's hot new video". When Max asks why, Juliet mentions the video is hilarious and calls Kate "Church Girl Gone Wild". Max reprimands Juliet, saying that Kate was not like what Juliet described. Doubtful, Juliet tells Max to check the video out and form an opinion herself. Irritated, Max asks if Juliet thought the rumors about Zachary sexting Dana were true. Reluctantly, Juliet obliges Max's point. When Max asked if Juliet had done anything about Victoria, Juliet told her she hadn't yet. Juliet and promises not to watch or pass around the video of Kate anymore. Later, at school, Juliet is seen mingling with Logan Robertson in the hall, talking about Victoria "and her friends" shopping for the Halloween party; Logan mentions to her that he needs to get weed from Nathan Prescott. She and Dana are present during Kate's attempted or successful suicide attempt. Before Max is able to stop time, Juliet and Dana watch Kate at the top of the girls dormitory roof and wonder if what they're seeing is real. Allies *Dana Ward *Max Caulfield *Brooke Scott *Logan Robertson Enemies *Victoria Chase *Nathan Prescott *Courtney *Taylor Christensen Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:Writers Category:Students Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive